


i can't help myself, i'm a fool (in love)

by whataboutmycape



Series: minute to say hello, forever to say goodbye [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmycape/pseuds/whataboutmycape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys start making gagging noises and Sid untangles his arm from Geno's just to flip them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't help myself, i'm a fool (in love)

**Author's Note:**

> i had more little ideas for this in evernote so i'm making this a series ahhhh  
> (title from the song I Can't Help Myself by the Four Tops)
> 
> Edit: time line wise, this story happens before the first one

The first time the team meets Geno is about a month after him and Sid had started dating. If Sid had it his way, the team would have never met him, because his team is full of assholes and he wants Geno to  _like him_ , dammit. 

But when Nealsy asked in the locker room, loudly, "Geno's home this weekend, right?" Sid was forced to concede to their badgering.

"Yes, he is." The locker room is silent for all of two seconds before everyone is clamoring, yelling that he should tell Geno to come to the game tomorrow, meet them in the locker room, he can get a seat in the box.

"Hey, hey, why doesn't he come with us for drinks tonight?" Flower says, and that's that. Sid tries to protest, but no one is even listening to him anymore. Paulie pats him on the shoulder sympathetically.

Geno _is_ home that weekend, but he's just coming in from work, which means that when he meets the guys at their usual post game bar, he's still in his training outfit- his camo pants, army boots, and one of his soft brown t-shirts that Sid will forever deny stealing from him. Geno's there before the team shows up, and Sid sees him standing out front with his cap tugged low onto his head. Once he's out of his car, Sid rolls his eyes at Geno and pulls him in for a warm hug.

"I missed you," he says softly, and he can feel Geno's smile in the lips pressed against his forehead. Sidney leans up and kisses him, and Geno tugs him impossibly closer. Unfortunetly, it's at that moment that Flower and and Tanger show up. Sidney gets a whole second of peacefulness before he hears them cat calling.

Sidney breaks the kiss and thunks his head against Geno's shoulder. Geno rubs his back helpfully and asks softly, "Sid okay?"

"My team is full of assholes," Sidney says, turning his head a little to peek up at Geno. He huffs a little. "I'm apologizing to you in advance for anything that they do tonight."

Geno laughs, and Sid picks his head up. "Will be fine, Sid. You know Ovie, yes? Doubt any of your friends worse."

And, well... Sid can't argue with that. He's still worried, though, when Flower and Tanger walk up.

"Sid, why don't you introduce us!" Flower is all smiles and Sidney just narrows his eyes. Next to him, Geno is grinning.

"Yeah, Sid, wouldn't want to be rude." Tanger says, looking the same level of fake-innocent and Sidney really does hate them both.

"Geno, this is Marc-Andre and Kris. Guys, this is Geno." Sidney says, gesturing to each in turn. Geno smiles brightly and sticks a hand out.

"Pleased to meet!" He says honestly, and Sidney has to bite his lip against the sappy smile that he feels coming on. Flower and Tanger shake hands with him and then there's more people pulling up-Nealsy and Paulie and Orpik and Olli tugging Beau along, and Sid just says, "Why don't we go grab a booth inside?"

Once more of the guys have arrived and everyone's settled, it actually isn't that bad. 

Sid takes complete advantage of having Geno there after him being gone for the week, and he pushes Geno into the corner seat of the booth and snuggles up to him the second they all sit down. Geno is happy to indulge him, though, and the guys just roll their eyes. 

"I can hear you purring from all the way over here," Nealsy says, with a smug look and a raised eyebrow. If Sidney wasn't so comforable he would reach out to kick him. As it is, he just glares, but before he can make Nealsy sweat, Geno moves his hand to run it through Sid's hair and Sid all but melts into him.

"He do that sometimes," Geno says, smiling with his tongue between his teeth. 

"I do  _not purr!"_ Sidney glares, but the guys barely hear him through the sound of their laughter. He turns his head to scowl up at Geno. Geno is still smiling, though, and Sid keeps up his anger for about two seconds before he gives in and leans in to kiss him again. 

The guys start making gagging noises and Sid untangles his arm from Geno's just to flip them off. 

It's a good night. 

 


End file.
